


Good Boy

by Shapesfrom221B



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Dehumanization, M/M, Porn Watching, chocolate joy, jared is basically a dog in human form, quasibestiality, squeeky toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapesfrom221B/pseuds/Shapesfrom221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen bought Jared and is having much fun! No matter what I do with this, it continues to make me laugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Is a prompt fill:  
> Modified (not my) old prompt:
> 
> The world is full of Alphas and Betas, but Omegas are rare and barren, but they still have heats. They're a freak of evolution, a irregularity that pops up randomly in the gene pool. They're also not sentient, kept mostly as pets for Alphas to knot and company for around the house (like a cat). When Betas give birth to Omegas, they either keep the Omega as a pet or sell them to a pet store.
> 
> Jensen buys/adopts from an shelter Jared and keeps him around the house. Jared is happy, gets to play with squeaky toys and laser pointers, let out in the yard to dig holes in the flower bed, and takes Jensen's huge knot. Though maybe he has to be lured into it with treats when he's not in heat.
> 
> (only bottom!Jared please)

 

Jensen sat back and grinned. Oh yes, this was definitely the best decision he had ever made. He had made many good ones, some even great ones, but this took the cake. This. This was fantastic. Why was this the best decision Jensen had ever made? Because he now had his very own omega. Certainly not what he had intended to this morning when he went out with Misha, by he was definitely pleased with himself now.

The omega, which he named ‘Jared’ after a dog he had kept as a kid, was happy with its mouth around Jensen’s cock. He was hard, but not with knot, meaning the omega could fit it in its mouth, but he felt like slamming the omega down and stuffing its hole of cock. Yet he knew he shouldn’t rush the poor thing. It was not in heat and being new; he didn’t want it scared.

Everyone knew that omegas were dumb as dog shit but that didn’t mean you should be cruel to them. No, it was made very clear in the legal documentation he had signed, that omega cruelty was punishable by a hefty fine and black mark against his name. But no, Jensen wasn’t going to hurt his precious little boy, he intended to treat the thing exactly as was expected.

Jensen had the right to fuck his omega anytime he felt like it, in heat or not. But in the case of no heat, it was his responsibility to properly lubricate everything and provide the omega ample time to adjust and accommodate the knotted cock.

And in return? The omega that could not otherwise support itself was given food, shelter, water, toys and most importantly, relief during heats. Some omegas suffered heats worse than others, but it was another legal responsibility of the custody holding alpha to fuck them. An omega had to be fucked, its instinct driving it wild with the need to be fucked.

Scientists tried to work out why omegas were born. They had no detectable sentience or self-awareness, all actions instinct driven for immediate gratification, and even though they went into heat, both male and female, they couldn’t conceive! And with only one specimen born to every 1000 ‘normal’ alphas and betas, it seemed a genetic mystery. And so scientists chalked it up to an aberrant act of evolution, an anomaly that would pop up at random in the gene pool.

It seemed only sensible to legally label an omega as a pet. After all, what else was the government or the families that bore them to do? They had no purpose, they could serve no purpose and so they were given one. And Jensen was thankful for that.

As the omega’s cheeks hollowed how to suck his cock expectedly, Jensen scratched Jared’s head. Its soft brown eyes flickered up to its master, “good boy. Up now”. Jensen applied gentle pressure to its forehead and the so well trained omega slid off the cock. Jensen reached over and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and squirted some on the head of his penis. He loved the way Jared’s eyes lit up and could barely keep his thoughts straight as the omega pretty much latched on, so eager to have the taste of chocolate.

Yes, Jensen thought, this was probably the best decision he had ever made.

***

The loud squeal sliced through his concentration. Jensen groaned. Numbers needed to be crunched, ‘t’s needed to be crossed, but another squeak sounded along with a kind of breathy laugh. Jensen’s lip twitched in smile. Since legally claiming Jared a week ago, the omega seemed quite taken by squeaky toys. Heavens knows why, but the boy would spend hours playing with them: squeezing, throwing, catching. Jensen only really realised just how simple minded the creature was when playing with it. Jensen would play a game where he would throw it across the grass and the omega would bound towards it to return it, begging with its eyes for it to be thrown again. And so he would humour it. Tossing it far enough, that Jared would have to pump its legs fast. When finally calling it quits, Jensen would leave the omega to its whimsical fun once more.

But now Jensen needed to work, and Jared was being too noisy. “Jared, here boy!” He walked in on his omega gripping a rubber ball as it knelt on a rubber fish, “enough now”, and the omega just knelt there, chocolate eyes glazed over. “Give”. The omega didn’t.

Jensen walked over, “no more squeaky toys for now”, but as Jensen moved to ungrip the hand that held the bright red and yellow ball, the omega pulled it closer into itself. Jensen took a deep breath. “Okay then, lets go outside”.

Jensen hooked his fingers into a D-ring on Jared’s leather collar, and tugged. Jared offered no resistance as it rose and followed the master out. Jensen picked up a lightweight chain that was secured to the house and clipped it onto the collar. He would rather go without the chain, but his omega-proof fence was still being built, and he didn’t want the poor thing hurt or lost. Checking the omega had shade, water and enough length to move around a little bit, Jensen went back inside, leaving the omega to its mindless games.

He checked on Jared every half an hour or so, refilling the water bowl when tipped, freeing the chain when caught on something. In his home office, he could still hear the distant squeaking, but it wasn’t so mind slicing as before.  After he entered the final bit on data into Excel, he leant back, placed his hands on his head and exhaled. A job well done.

Biting his lip, he opened up Google and entered _omega._ Porn sites and “how to” were in equal numbers on the first page. He couldn’t resist a link that sent him to a video of a male a bit like Jared on its hands and knees, servicing with both mouth and hole. Soon he was fisting his cock and rubbing his thumb over the slit. The alpha with the cock in the omega’s mouth had his hands around the omega’s collar, gripping it tight as he thrust, not cruelly fast, but still strongly.

Jensen found his relief when the alpha with the cock in the omega’s hole knotted, and spewed cum into the arse. The omega milked it with every ounce of its worth to the point of its own relief, and its master gently fisted its small shaft to help. The video ended with the omega contentedly kneeling between its two masters, a loose leash dangling from the front of the collar as the two alphas tell how proud they are of their good boy.

Jensen got up and made his way to his backyard. But….where was Jared? Jensen’s heart sped up until he caught sight of the chain, tautly pulled over towards one side, following, he found his omega half around the side in a patch of dirt. He’d been meaning to put a pathway in for years, but the sight of his dirty omega made him laugh. “Oh silly omega you are. I should put in a dirt patch shouldn’t I?” grinning, he took up the chain and tugged the omega to follow.

It was only when he was leading the omega inside, did he notice just how dirty. “Oh man, you’ve earned yourself a bath”. He dropped the chain to go for buckets and a blow up swimming pool, filling it water straight from the tank; he motioned for the omega in. Jared, being such a good boy, got in and sat as if the cold didn’t bother him. Jensen then began scrubbing his dirty pet clean.

When he was done, Jensen lubed a thick plug and pushed the omega onto hands and knees. Stretching out its hole, he eased the plug in, aware of Jared’s hitching breath. “Oh I know it’s big, baby, but you need to take it all to be nice and stretched if I’m gonna fuck you tonight”. He indeed got it all in, an omega’s hole being so naturally accommodating. He then picked up a plastic cage and slipped the small omega’s cock into it. Jensen could imagine that Jared might get horny by the plug and try to seek release, but release would have to now wait until Jensen wanted it.

He towed off his boy and led him inside. Unless it was cold, omegas didn’t usually wear clothing. What was the point? It wasn’t like they felt embarrassment or had any need for modesty. This way, Jensen could access its body easier. Jared was also potty trained; having done his business outside, otherwise he would wear a cloth in case of accidents.

Jensen’s stomach growled, he realised he’d forgotten lunch, so early dinner it was then. Making sure the backdoor was locked, Jensen let Jared go, who immediately took off into the bowels of the house. There was no stopping an omega that got an idea into their tiny mind. Jensen dug out some chicken to thaw, seemed like schnitzel was on.

Amidst the hissing and popping of the frying chicken, his omega made an appearance in the kitchen, kneeling before its master. Jensen really did marvel at how such a big omega could fold itself up when needed.  “I do know what you want, yeah? I know what you want”. Turning the chicken on low, Jensen got out a bag of dried omega food. He saw his omega perk up. Shaking the bag, he walked to where the omega’s bowl was and poured out a cup of biscuits. He saw the omega strain behind its training to go for it, but kept still, waiting for the order. Jensen smiled a little cruelly, making the omega wait a couple of minutes.

Jared really showed off its training, not going until Jensen finally motioned with his fingers. Jared gobbled it down and took a drink of water as well. Jensen smacked his leg and the omega nuzzled against him. “What a good boy. I’d give you chocolate, but I feel we’re gonna need it tonight, boy”. He scratched through the omega’s floppy brown hair. It was honestly the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Jensen silently thanked the woman who gave birth to the omega and sold it as else, he wouldn’t have the most adorable thing in the word, clinging to his leg.

***

Jensen ate his food by the tv. He had no visitors tonight, there was a game on and he really could not be arsed to set the table for just himself. He could just relax. And Jared? His omega was amusing itself somewhere with a ball somewhere in the house, rolling it around and chasing it back and forth. As happy as a pig in mud. Jensen was glad how easily the creature fit in. After seeing the poor thing in a small cage at regional shelter, Jensen knew he had to have it.

There it had been. Lying under the harsh fluorescent lights on a small moggy towel, the only thing between it and the cold concrete floor. He remembered how it was cathetered and plugged, only having the chance to go twice a day when the attendants at the shelter allotted the time. The thing didn’t even have its own collar, the staff instead using a metal choke chain one might see on particularly unruly dog, but Jared wasn’t unruly. At most, just a bit shy, but bursting with energy and the needing of someone to understand that. It needed its basic physical requirements catered for, yes, but it also needed affection. It would waste away otherwise.  It wasn’t the staff’s fault, not really. They were all overworked volunteers trying to adopt out second hand omegas from a facility at nearly full capacity.  And while euthanasia was usually saved for the uncontrollable, the deathly ill or severely injured, Jensen could not bare to see that little mop of brown hair above those sweet little brown eyes go to waste. No, he had to have him.

Jensen had gone with close friend, Misha, to try to pick out an omega. He hand no intention of bringing home one himself, but those cute eyes and cute nose and cute penis won him over. It seemed that his Jared had been at the shelter a long time, after being unsuccessfully adopted a number of times.  Its large size and boundless energy intimidating, but Jensen knew where his little boy’s heart truly lay. It was a pity a previous owner neutered it though, those little balls would have been fun to play with. And even after being cut, and plugged, and caged, and locked away, the omega really did have impeccable training. Lord knew that Jared could be quite air headed, it was to be expected; yet Jensen was still impressed that Jared would always stop at a road when ever on leash with him. Jared was a good boy.

When Jared ran into the room chasing a ball it most probably have thrown itself, Jensen felt his member harden. Yes, the time was right. Jensen stood, “Jared! Here boy. Ready for some fun?” He grinned as Jared looked his way, but turned back to the ball. He chuckled and looping his fingers through the collar again, “come on, time for that later”. The omega grudgingly followed its master, but eyes perked up when seeing the chocolate being taken from the shelf. The number one sure-fire way to get an omega going was chocolate!

 When getting to the master bedroom, Jensen let go of the collar and began stripping. Dropping his layers onto the ground, he found it amusing when the omega knelt down in them to rub its own body against them. “Oh don’t worry, you get some yet”.

Jensen, now naked, patted the bed as he got on. Jared just knelt on the ground. “Jared. Jaaaaared. Up here boy”. He patted the bed again. He got out a piece of chocolate and held it up, Jared’s eyes widening as usual. “Up!” Jared got up and got on hands and knees without being told. Jensen held up the square of chocolate and it was greedily eaten from his hand, the omega’s tongue licking the area from crumbs. “Good boy”.

Jensen got behind him, his own lust started to fill him looking at this animal in its prime. A beautiful specimen. A gorgeous omega. A beloved pet. His own cock was getting harder and the need to fuck Jared was nearly unbearable. But he took his time sliding the plug out, and stretching the hole, happily finding that the plug had done its job and the hole was ready for filling with pure alpha cock.

He ran his fingers around the hole to encourage the omega to open up, coating his fingers in lube, be applied liberal amounts. He wanted his boy to not dislike it. Whether the omega really enjoyed sex or not was irrelevant, its pleasure did not mean much, maybe only as a way of getting them back in bed, but he didn’t want Jared to resent it. Though, Jensen was doubtful that resentment in an omega was possible.

Slicking his own huge shaft, he was ready. Lining up, he pushed gently in, then pulling out a little, before thrusting in a little bit more. Easily, easily letting the omega get used to the feel of it. And soon he was balls deep. He felt the omega’s body shudder, so he soothed and rubbed circles on its back with the small amount of sentience he himself had left. He began rocking in and out, starting slowly, but picking up momentum, Jared’s body moving in sync.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! That’s it boy. You do that. Oh god”. Jensen felt his entire cock massaged by the omega’s talented ass. And then when he felt the knot start, he heard a keen out of his boy. “No, ‘salright. ‘Salright. Just the knot, you gonna fuckin’ love this boy!” And he thrust quickly in, and his knot fully took place, the omega’s rim now seemingly holding the cock prisoner.

The omega whimpered, Jensen could only imagine the pressure against the omega’s prostate. Must be unbearable. But why hadn’t it cum? “You can cum as anytime as you need boy, just do it”. Knowing the omega’s orgasm would milk him till he came. But the omega did not come and was now breathing labourly as if in pain. Then he realised. “You’re still caged! Poor boy, lemme get it off you. Lemme get it off you…” his own words seemed hard. He wanted to cum now! Unbuckling the cage, he threw it to the side and pumped the omega’s cock, which grew hard immediately and before long gave up its quarry, what it could without balls. And the contractions began to milk his knot and so he too, was now streaming hot alpha cum into his omega. Marking it as his. Marking _him_ as his.

“Mine!” Growled Jensen as he bit the omega’s neck under the collar and lapped at it to show his possession. The two collapsed and Jensen manoeuvred them over to their side for comfort, as he knew his knot would not deflate anytime soon.

“Good boy, you deserve more chocolate, you do. How could anyone not want you? Doesn’t matter now. You’re mine”.  He held some chocolate up to his increasingly sleepier omega, who took both it and his fingers into its mouth and worshipped them the way an omega should, to show acceptance of their alpha’s dominance.

Just as Jared came again, another contraction gripped and massaged Jensen’s sensitive cock, making him come again, too. It was then Jensen realised just how much he was looking forward to the omega’s heat. Three days of good solid sex.

Yes, Jensen had definitely made the best rash decision he had ever made.


End file.
